Esclavo del destino
by Rinharr
Summary: Garry es transferido a una escuela secundaria en contra de su voluntad. Para su desgracia, le toco el curso de los más "extraños" del colegio, donde las cosas empiezan a ir de mal en peor, y además, sus pesadillas nuevamente se hacen realidad.
1. Capitulo 1

**¡Hola a todos! Nuevamente, les habla Rinharr.**

**Si, aquí comienza este crossover lleno de sentimientos que reflejan mis pensamientos actuales...**

**Algunos personajes serán ligeramente diferentes a lo que son en verdad, tal vez con acciones no muy características, pero no es algo tan grave, ¿no?. Además, posiblemente no pueda subir un capitulo por día, ya que van a ser mucho más extensos que los de mi anterior fic "Memorias de un ojo rojo". Estos capítulos aproximadamente tendrán 1000 palabras, o más.**

**No hace falta decir que los personajes NO son míos, simplemente los tomo "prestados" para este crossover.**

**Espero que les guste, ¡y a por más capítulos!**

**Atte: Rinharr**

**Capitulo 1:**

-¿Q-Qué?... – tartamudeé un poco, mientras me separaba de la mesa – No nos podemos mudar ahora…

-Pero Garry, tus notas van muy mal, y seguramente sea por Ib… - insistió mi madre, mientras tomaba mi barbilla – Es por tu bien…

Saque su asquerosa mano de mi rostro, ¿tanto le cuesta entender que yo estoy perfectamente bien? Al parecer sí, y mucho.

-¿Por Ib, dices? ¿A caso la conoces tanto como yo? ¡¿A CASO HAS VISTO CUANDO LLORA?! – Lancé la silla hacia un costado violentamente - ¡TÚ NO SABES NADA, Y NUNCA PODRÁS ENTENDERLO! – apunte hacia su rostro con mi dedo índice, para hacer que sienta culpa.

-P-Pero, Garry…

No deje que terminara de hablar, ya que empecé a insultar a la nada, y seguido de eso me retire por la puerta principal de mi casa.

Empecé a divagar por la calle de mi barrio, mientras que los pájaros lastimaban mis oídos con sus voces. Parecía que el mundo estaba en mi contra.

Otra vez; otra vez esa sensación de impotencia y soledad invadía mi ser, cosa que solo Ib podía aliviar, pero ya no la podría ver más…

"A este paso, me volveré loco…" pensé, mientras metía mis manos en mis bolsillos y pateaba una pequeña piedra que se interponía entre la vereda y mi pie.

La piedra empezó a rodar, y topo contra los pies de un hombre que venía cubriendo su rostro con un sombrero negro.

Pensé que la había pateado muy fuerte, y que le había lastimado el tobillo, entonces lo detuve y le dije:

-S-Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?

Levanto su sombrero para observar mi rostro, y contesto fríamente con un "sí".

Se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino, algo más apurado que antes.

"Qué descortés que son las personas hoy en día…" me dije a mi mismo, mientras que me daba media vuelta sin sacar la mirada de aquel hombre, hasta que no fui capaz de verlo más por la distancia.

Me sumergí nuevamente en mis pensamientos depresivos y llenos de odio. Maldecía en voz alta y las personas me miraban con cara de preocupación, pero yo los ignoraba. Estaba en mi mundo oscuro y gris, incluso más oscuro que aquella galería de arte…

Iba a mi ritmo, agitado y respirando fuerte sin darme cuenta, hasta que una niña de unos 11 años agarro mi chaqueta y me detuvo.

-Garry… - dijo una voz dulce y tímida

Mis sentidos volvieron a la normalidad, y me di vuelta rápidamente para verla, para ver a Ib…

Al darse cuenta de que capto mi atención con éxito, sonrió y me abrazó.

-Deja de preocuparte tanto, Garry… - se apartó de mí - ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Qué sucede?... – dije en modo interrogativo, preguntándomelo dos veces – N-Nada…

Diablos, estaba mirándome fijamente. No creía nada de lo que yo decía.

-Dime la verdad, Garry. – dijo en un tono totalmente serio.

Quede petrificado ante su pedido, sabía que ella iba a llorar, y digamos que no soy muy bueno para consolar a los niños cuando lloran…

Suspiré, y dije toda la verdad.

Sus ojos empezaron a hacerse vidriosos, y yo empecé a sudar por el problema en el que me había metido.

-Ga-Garry… - hizo una breve pausa para secar sus primerizas lágrimas después de un largo plazo de no llorar – Espero que la pases bien…

-¿E-Eh? – me agaché para verla directamente al rostro - ¿En serio lo dices? – esbocé una sonrisa.

-Así es, si tus padres lo dicen… - levantó su cabeza – es porque así lo quieren para ti, ¿verdad?

-Sí, si… - la abracé fuerte, sacando toda la depresión que tenía antes.

La inteligencia me había vuelto vacio y sin sueños, y para peor, esa inteligencia estaba escondida dentro de mí y no quería salir a la luz, pero prometí cambiar cuando me mudará, se lo prometí a ella en aquella tarde.

Soy un esclavo del destino, y lo estoy aceptando. Nada de lo que ocurre a mí alrededor es por lo que yo hago, todo es hecho por las decisiones de otros, y eso lo sé.

Ib tomo mi mano y me saco de ese trance, llevándome hacia una feria que había al final de la calle.

-¿Quieres ir a la feria? – le pregunté, mientras seguíamos corriendo.

-Sí, hace tiempo que quería ir contigo… - me miro – pero estaba esperando hasta hoy.

-¿Q-Qué?... – no me respondió, y siguió corriendo.

Esa tarde fue genial, jugamos a todos los juegos disponibles de la feria y nos ganamos un oso de peluche gigante, esos de los que se ven en las típicas películas…

Por supuesto, se lo regalé a ella como un recuerdo…

-¿Qué nombre le pondrás? – toqué la cabeza del oso mientras sonreía.

-Debo pensarlo… - apoyo al oso junto a ella en el banco – Creo que le pondré Garry – sonrió.

Me tendí arriba del oso, y conteste:

-Me parece un buen nombre…

Nada era complicado a su lado, estoy irreconocible desde aquel día de la galería, me volví más "tierno" por así decirlo.

Estaba dispuesto a trepar todas las vallas, no importaba hacía donde iba ella, pero todo iba a acabar, ¿no es así?

-¡Oh! Es muy tarde… - dijo, mientras miraba su pequeño reloj – Creo que debo irme…

-¿I-Irte?... – tomé su mano con algo de temblor – No… No me olvides…

-¿Olvidarte? – Preguntó, desconcertada – Estaré ahí cuando llores, y cuando rías, no te preocupes…

Una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla, seguida de otras más que se volvieron un llanto inconsolable.

Tomó mi cabeza y me coloco en su hombro, mientras que acariciaba mi cabellera.

De un momento para el otro, se levanto del banco con el oso en sus brazos, y me dijo con el ocaso a sus espaldas:

-Nos volveremos a ver, Garry.

Dio media vuelta sobre sus pies, y se retiro dando pequeños saltitos de felicidad junto con su oso.

Me quede como media hora sentado allí, mientras que la oscuridad tapaba mi visión y me invadía el miedo.

_-Ya está, Garry. Puedes mudarte sin culpa, ¿no? _– me pregunto una voz interior mientras atravesaba la puerta de mi casa.

-¿Sin culpa? – cuestioné.

_-Así es. Ahora solo concéntrate en los estudios… _

-Suenas como mi madre, extraña voz… - subí la escalera dando pasos certeros y con la mirada perdida – Ahora vete, ya lo entendí.

¿Estaba entrando en la locura? ¿Por qué escuchaba voces acechadoras desde mi mente? Todo estaba por cambiar, pero daba igual, yo ya estaba preparado después de esa despedida…

**Continuará... **


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2:**

_Estaba recostado en un lecho de rosas azules, tal y como la que me daba la vida en aquel momento…_

_Una rosa roja caía del cielo y se poso sobre mi pecho, la cual agarré rápidamente y la aferré a mi tórax._

_Fue morir y fue nacer ese momento, me hiperventile y me tuve que obligar a levantarme de ese lecho._

_Las espinas lastimaron mis dedos, y mientras miraba como caía la sangre por mi brazo, unas manos blancuzcas tomaron mis mejillas y levantó mi vista hacia su rostro._

_Lo que vi fue un rostro deformado, lleno de angustia y una sonrisa macabra, le salían mil caras como las de velmez, y eso me llevo a…_

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – grité, mientras me levantaba bruscamente de la cama, todo sudoroso y con la respiración acelerada.

Fui palpando temblorosamente con mis manos hasta conseguir prender la luz de mi habitación. Temía lo que podría llegar a ver dentro de la oscuridad abrazadora.

Suspiré al notar que mi habitación estaba igual que antes, no había ningún cambio…

Volví a recostarme, pero algo duro había dentro de la almohada, parecía algo circular con forma de canica.

Abrí la almohada, desgarrando la tela y palpando en el relleno para encontrar algo. Aquello me hizo acordar cuando yo abrí ese muñeco escalofriante, en busca de algo redondo…

Moví mi cabeza, refrescando mis ideas y despidiendo ese recuerdo horrible. Seguí buscando y encontré una pequeña bolita de color verde.

Empecé a golpearla contra el escritorio de mi cuarto, hasta que se hizo mis pedazos y dejo caer un pequeño papel.

Me agaché con temor mientras que gotas de sudor frías corrían por mi espalda. Estaban tan heladas que me hicieron creer que alguien estaba tocando mi espalda.

Me di vuelta rápidamente, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo arriba del papelito. Quede en ridículo, ya que detrás de mí no había nada más que una lámpara que alumbraba mi rostro.

Suspiré, y me arrodillé de vuelta para poder leer el papel.

-¿D-Donde esta?... – el papel había desaparecido – No puede ser… ¡¿LO HE PERDIDO?!

Diablos, estaba acabado. Empecé a buscar por todo el cuarto, e incluso hice que mi madre venga a preguntarme qué ocurría.

Le dije que no ocurría nada, y que se vaya a dormir de nuevo. Con cara de preocupación, cerró nuevamente la puerta de mi habitación y se fue a descansar.

No logré encontrar aquel papel, aunque me pasé toda la noche buscándolo… De todas formas, al otro día iba a ser sábado, y no debía ir a ninguna parte… Excepto por la mudanza, eso me perseguía constantemente.

-Buff…. ¿Dónde estará? – Me senté sobre la acolchonada cama - ¿Qué habrá sido?...

La verdad es que estaba muy tranquilo para la situación en la que me encontraba, el tema era serio porque ese papel era algo importante seguramente… Y si no lo leía, algo me iba a ocurrir.

El cansancio me disparo por la espalda, traicionándome y obligándome a dormir.

-¿Dónde estoy? – me pregunte en voz alta. Una luz cegadora entro por mis pupilas y me dejo extrañamente mareado.

Era la luz del sol mañanero que entraba por mi ventana.

-Caray, me hizo asustar… - cerré las cortinas, pero antes mire hacia aquella plaza llena de melancolía y recuerdos de mi infancia.

Estaba lleno de niños con miradas de adultos, sin ilusiones ni sueños…

Esta vez cerré bruscamente la cortina, y apoyé mi frente contra el vidrio.

-¿Por qué?... – Dejé caer una lágrima - ¿Por qué se parecen tanto a mí?...

Escuché un "toc toc" detrás de mi puerta que me asusto, y me obligo a secar rápidamente mis lágrimas y tratar de hacer una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Abrí la puerta, y detrás estaba mi madre.

-Empieza a recoger tus cosas, ¿sí? – Sonrió – Más tarde te traigo el desayuno…

Siempre siento que tiene el diablo en su saliva, y no tengo una explicación para eso…

-Está bien. – cerré la puerta después de ver que se retiraba por el pasillo.

No me di cuenta que me comporté nervioso enfrente de mi madre, con razón me miro con preocupación… Cuando me siento amenazado, tomo su presencia como un intruso.

Suspiré apoyado en la puerta, mirando el desastre que estaba hecha mi habitación.

"Bien, empecemos a ordenar…" me dije, mientras que me ponía firme y recogía varias camisetas que estaban esparcidas por todo el suelo.

En 1 h 30 min terminé de recoger todo, dejando solo el inmobiliario vacío.

Qué raro se sentía el vacio, además del eco que se escuchaba cuando respiraba… Era muy triste todo.

"Toc toc" nuevamente, abrí la puerta y ahí estaba mi madre acompañada por 3 hombres.

-Ellos vienen a cargar los muebles, no te preocupes – dijo al ver mi cara de sorpresa.

-E-Esta bien…

Ella no me dijo nada de que vendrían personas a ayudarnos, pero bueno, no debía enfadarme por algo tan insignificante… Últimamente estaba muy irritable.

Uno de los hombres me saludo amablemente, al parecer era un vecino de hace muchos años. Nunca noté que él era un vecino.

Empezaron a desarmar los muebles de madera y llevándose las bolsas llenas de cosas varias…

Ropa, televisores, ordenadores, juguetes, todo en un camión que se estaba alejando hacia nuestro nuevo hogar.

-Vamos, Garry. Sube al coche – dijo mi madre, animándome a enfrentar la realidad mientras que me hacía señas con las manos.

Rasqué mi nuca mientras que asentía y entraba dentro del auto.

El miedo se acercaba a mí, y empecé a pensar como plasmar mi vida en folios y no en lienzos…

**Continuará…**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3:**

El viaje fue largo, las palabras no salieron de nuestras bocas en ningún momento y me limitaba a mirar por la ventanilla.

Me mareaban los árboles que se movían frenéticamente, entonces decidí mirar a mis pies y nada más.

-Garry… - rompió el silencio mi madre - ¿Tienes miedo?

-¿Miedo? – Tomé fuertemente mi pantalón con ambas manos – No sé qué es eso…

-No desesperes, por favor… - miro mi rostro de perfil – Lucha por la libertad, ¿sí?

La miré desconcertado.

-¿Desde cuándo eres así de poética, eh? - Reí un poco – Yo no le temo a nada. Simplemente son los interrogatorios que invaden mi mente…

Suspiro, y sin decir palabra alguna seguimos nuestro camino.

Creo que me quede dormido cuando estábamos pasando por un puente. Los parpados se me caían y tenía ganas de acostarme en mi cómoda cama en vez de aquel asiento duro y viejo.

Las circunstancias no eran de tanta importancia ante el cansancio, así que me eche a dormir como un niño pequeño.

-Garry, despierta… - me dijo una voz algo distante – Despierta…

Una mano corrió mi flequillo, y reaccione rápidamente ante eso.

-Por fin has despertado. - Dijo mi madre con una sonrisa – Hemos llegado a nuestro nuevo hogar…

Refregué mis ojos, y miré detrás de mis espaldas.

Era una casa gigantesca, pintada de un blanco brilloso y limpio, acompañado con detalles dorados. La luz del sol rebotaba en contra de las paredes y daba una ceguera temporaria.

-Qué… Qué bonita… - fue lo único que pude decir mientras quedaba boquiabierto.

-Vamos, los demás ya dejaron los muebles adentro y los acomodaron…

¿Tan rápido? ¿A caso tantas horas me había estado dormido? Maldito tiempo, siempre pasa tan ligero…

Afuera estaba helado, tan helado que fui obligado a colocarme mi chaqueta para no pescar un resfriado.

El pasto del patio era brilloso, aún más con el rocío que aún no se había disipado y largaba un olor agradable a lluvia.

Mi madre me detuvo diciendo que iba muy apurado, y que me detuviera para ver todo el patio.

-¿Hay más? – pregunté mientras miraba sorprendido alrededor.

-Así es – lanzó una sonrisa picarona – Ven hacia el costado.

Fui hacia mi derecha, y pude ver un pasillo verduzco que daba hacia una piscina azulada.

-¡WOOOOOOOOW! – exclamé como un niño pequeño, soltando la mano de mi madre y corriendo hacia aquella brillante piscina.

Me detuve al borde, mirando fijamente al agua cristalina. Un secreto mío es que siempre quise ser nadador profesional, pero fue un sueño tan lejano que nunca me prometí hacerlo realidad…

Estaba tan fascinado que no me percaté de que mi madre estaba acercándose sigilosamente por detrás de mí… No me había percatado hasta que me empujo.

¡SPLAAAAASH! El agua invadió todo mi cuerpo, dejándome totalmente empapado.

Nade hacia arriba con intensiones de salir y ver quien me había empujado.

Ahí estaba mi madre, riéndose sin parar hasta llegar a las lágrimas.

-¿No era qué no deseabas que pescará un refrío? – Tomé su mano para salir de la piscina – Al parecer quieres vengarte, ¿no? – reí

-Mmmh… Puede ser… - jaló para traerme a la superficie - ¿A qué venganza te refieres?

-Nada en particular. Olvídalo. – aclaré mientras que escurría mi ropa empapada.

-Vamos dentro. Te cambiarás de ropa en tu nuevo cuarto…

Eso me entusiasmo bastante. Entré por la puerta trasera de la casa, y lo que pude ver fue lujo por todas partes.

Me calme un poco, y pregunté:

-¿De dónde sacaste tanto dinero para comprar esta casa? – La miré fijamente esperando la respuesta, y al no obtenerla proseguí - ¿A caso te has metido en la mafia? – reí un poco.

-¡Jajaja! Que creatividad que tienes, hijo… No, nada de eso. Simplemente trabajé muchas horas extras...

Qué respuesta tan vacía que me había dado. No explicaba nada con detalles… Bueno, poco me importo. Yo ahora vivía en una mansión en miniatura.

Subí las escaleras, y la primera puerta a la izquierda decía "Garry".

Rodeé el picaporte con mi mano, exhale e ingrese.

Había una cama alta con una pequeña escalera que dirigía hacia ella, y debajo había un pequeño escritorio de madera con un ordenador bastante bueno.

Por lo demás, había un escritorio contra una esquina, el cual estaba posicionado para que cuando levantaras la vista un poco para el costado puedas ver hacia afuera.

Un ventanal enorme estaba del lado izquierdo de la habitación, iluminando todo.

Parecía un sueño, pero no lo era. Mi madre estaba cambiando, y me preguntaba por qué…

El entusiasmo borró los pensamientos de duda, y empecé a buscar donde estaba mi ropa para cambiarme de una maldita vez. Estaba harto de estar empapado y con frío.

Me puse una musculosa algo escotada (¿de dónde demonios sacaba ropa como esa? Nadie lo sabe.) Y unos jeans azules. La verdad es que la temperatura en todo el ambiente estaba perfecta, y no hacía falta abrigarse como en mi antigua casa.

-¡Garry, A COMER! – grito mi madre desde el comedor.

No hacía falta responder, ya que ella sabría de antemano que yo bajaría enseguida. No me gusta la comida fría.

Había preparado pizza, ¡con lo qué me gusta! Al parecer aquel día estaba de humor…

Estaba devorando salvajemente un trozo, cuando ella me dijo:

-Mañana debes ir a tu nuevo colegio…

Paré de comer, y miré el plato fijamente.

-Lo sé… - afirmé mientras que limpiaba el queso de mi boca - ¿Tienes una mínima idea de cuál curso me tocará? – Negué con la cabeza – Perdón, me refería a qué clase de curso entraré…

-Creo que con un curso lleno de buenas personas… - Tomo mi mano – Confía en ellos, ¿sí?

Miré desconcertado sus ojos llenos de entendimiento, y le pregunté:

-¿A caso ya los conoces?

-Ajá… - afirmo, soltando mi mano y volviendo a estar concentrada en su trozo de pizza – Ahora, sigamos comiendo… ¿Sí?

Afirmé con la cabeza, y seguimos devorando la masa cubierta de queso derretido con tomate.

Terminamos satisfechos y con mucho cansancio. Le di un beso en la mejilla para las buenas noches y me fui directo a dormir.

No recuerdo haber dormido tan placenteramente en toda mi vida. Pasar de ese colchón comido por las polillas a uno tan nuevo… Qué extraño se sentía.

Desperté con las voces de los pájaros chillando en mi ventanal.

Un día comenzaba, un día más pero no tan corriente como los otros…

**Continuará… **


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4:**

Un sonido proveniente de un teléfono celular hizo que me despertara del todo.

"¿Desde cuándo tengo un celular…?" me pregunté mientras que empezaba a buscar intranquilo por todo el cuarto.

Apuesto que si alguien me hubiera visto en ese momento se estaría riendo descaradamente por mi nerviosismo.

Paré un segundo para tomar un poco de aire, aunque seguía escuchando ese pitido horrible que reproducía ese aparatejo.

Me apoyé en contra del escritorio que estaba debajo de mi cama. Estaba relajándome y entrecerrando los ojos cuando de repente vi a alguien observándome por el ventanal.

Se estaba riendo, como yo estaba esperando que alguien lo hiciera.

Cuando termino de reírse, abrió su ojo… Era de un color rojo. Si, así era… Un rojo macabro.

Dijo unas palabras ilegibles, ya que no sé leer labios ni mucho menos. Seguido de esto, se retiro rápidamente por el tejado.

Salí de mi shock y abrí la ventana que estaba al costado del escritorio para escribir. Me agarré de una teja e hice fuerza para subir lo más rápido que podía.

Logré mirar de reojo a un hombre medianamente alto, de cabello blanco y con un bastón negro. El desgraciado no paraba de reírse sin darse cuenta de mi presencia.

De repente, salto hacia la calle fuertemente.

-¿Q-Qué?... – caían gotas de sudor por todo mi rostro. Estaba haciendo demasiada fuerza.

Mi mano se resbalo, pero por suerte mis pies estaban apoyados en la ventana aún. Logré volver a meterme dentro de mi cuarto.

Ahora me preguntaba, ¿debía decirle al respecto de lo ocurrido a mi madre? No, creo que no…

Hiperventilado, me vestí para ir a la escuela secundaria que estaba a pocas cuadras de mi casa. Baje acelerado por la escalera, evitando contacto visual y verbal con mi madre.

Apenas traspase el porche de mi casa, empecé a correr rápidamente. Si, estaba por llegar tarde a la primera clase.

Vi a lo lejos como todos entraban a montones, apretujados y sudorosos al colegio…

Me colé por un costado, evitando toda esa muchedumbre.

A veces me sorprendo de lo que puedo llegar a hacer para evitar problemas.

¿A dónde había entrado? Al baño. Bien, Garry, bien.

Empecé a ir más calmado por el corredor, viendo cual era el salón al que debía entrar.

Según tenía entendido, era el número 10… ¡Eureka! Ahí estaba.

Entre, y el profesor estaba sentado en un pequeño banco mientras que los demás jugueteab…

¡UN MOMENTO!

-¡TÚ, EL DEL PELO BLANCO! – Grité, mientras señalaba al peliblanco con mi dedo índice - ¡¿QUÉ HACIAS EN MI VENTANAL OBSERVANDOME, EH?!

-¡jajajaj! – Rió notoriamente – Ten de seguro que espiándote no… - siguió riendo.

-Tú… - dije en un tono agresivo y acercándome a él para acogotarlo. A veces puedo ser muy impulsivo por mis emociones…

Estaba a punto de pegarle, cuando de repente alguien detuvo mi brazo en el aire.

-Cálmate. – me dijo una voz proveniente de un hombre hecho y derecho. Era el profesor.

Tragué saliva, mire nuevamente al estúpido burlón de ojos rojos y cedí ante la fuerza que ejercía el maestro.

-Es tu primer día, así que primero deberías presentarte, ¿no crees? – cambió su seriedad por amabilidad rápidamente, tal y como se mueve un peón en un juego de ajedrez.

-E-Entiendo…

Baje mi brazo, y con una mirada de odio proseguí a presentarme.

-Soy Garry, Garry Batt… Un gusto conocerlos, espero poder llevarme bien con todos ustedes… - miré directamente al peliblanco, mientras que él seguía riendo.

-Un gusto conocerte, Garry. – Dijo el profesor, alzando su mano para tomar la mía – Yo soy Gilbert Nightray, el titular de este curso…

-U-Un gusto… - sus ojos dorados mataron mi tranquilidad, pero accedí de todas formas a estrechar manos.

Proseguí a sentarme dando pasos cortos en un banco que se encontraba vacío, al lado de una chica que se mantenía callada. Tenía el pelo blanco y la mirada perdida hacia un costado.

Apoyé mi mochila en el suelo y el ruido llamo su atención. Me observo de pies a cabeza, mientras que las gotas de nerviosismo caían por mi frente.

Alzó su mano para saludarme, y dijo:

-Un gusto conocerlo, soy Echo.

-¿E-Echo?... – no estaba atento – Perdón, jaja – reí nerviosamente – soy Garry. – estreché manos.

Dios mío, cuantos actos fallidos seguidos. Estaba siendo un desastre.

Ella me trataba de "usted" todo el tiempo, parecía una sirvienta o algo por el estilo…

-Echo… - dije, para que vuelva a mirarme – No hace falta que me trates de "usted", ¿sí? – sonreí.

-E-Esta bien… - se puso algo nerviosa.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunté con cara de preocupación

-Nadie me ha pedido eso nunca… - Se puso aún más nerviosa – Es que… Debo ser respetuosa ante todos…

-Oh, entiendo… - No, en verdad no entendía bien nada.

Unas nubes taparon el sol, y el aula se tiño de un tono gris.

Empecé a mirar los rostros de mis compañeros, pero al parecer nadie se preocupaba por el hecho de estar a oscuras.

Miré al profesor en busca de una respuesta, pero lo encontré leyendo atentamente un libro de Stephen King…

-¿Profesor?... – lo miré fijamente esperando una respuesta.

-¿Qué sucede, Garry? – levanto una ceja y cerro el libro.

-Esta algo oscuro… ¿N-No cree? – Dirigí mi mirada hacia las lámparas que colgaban del techo.

-Puede ser… - Miro de la misma manera hacia las lámparas - Hey, Break, enciende la luz.

El peliblanco dejo de hablar con una joven chica de apariencia menor que la de los demás y quejándose se levanto para encender la luz.

Cuando toco el interruptor, nada ocurrió.

Continuará…


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5:**

-Déjate de bromas, Break… - dijo un chico con el cabello rubio y brillante.

-No seas ingenuo, no estoy bromeando… - siguió tocando el interruptor una y otra vez, comprobando de que no funcionaba.

-Puede ser que se haya cortado la electricidad… - interrumpió Echo, mirando con los parpados caídos hacía el rubio.

-Cállense todos. Tomaré lista para saber quien no ha venido hoy a clases. – subió el tono Gilbert, colocándose sus gafas para leer.

Todos se callaron, esperando a que el profesor comenzara. Por fin iba a saber los nombres de todos…

Pensaba que iba a ser alfabéticamente, pero al parecer no era así…

-Oz…

-¡Aquí! – levanto enérgicamente la mano el chico rubio que mencione antes.

-Alice

-Aquí… - contesto una chica de pelo extenso y marrón, mientras que se cruzaba de brazos.

-Break

-¡Aquí! ~ - respondió el peliblanco payaso, levantando ambos brazos.

-Sharon

-Aquí, Gilbert. – alzo un poco su mano, como lo haría una princesa. Tenía el pelo de un color caramelo y facciones como de la realeza.

-Echo

-Aquí. – dijo fríamente.

Gilbert estaba entreabriendo sus labios para decir el próximo nombre, pero alguien ingreso agitado al aula.

-Y Leo… - escribió un signo en el casillero de su hoja.

-Pre-Presente… - trato de decir el joven, jadeando y aliviado.

Su fleco tapaba extrañamente sus ojos… ¿Cómo hacía para ver a través de esos pelos molestos? Quien sabe…

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la tos de fumador proveniente del profesor Gilbert. Esa tos se convirtió en sangre chorreante de su boca…

-¡GILBERT! – gritó Oz, dejando todo lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse a… ¿Su amigo?

-E-Estoy bien… - trato de engañarnos, haciendo como que no estaba pasando nada. Esa mentira no le duro mucho, ya que se desplomo en los brazos del rubio.

Break se levanto de su silla, exaltado y sorprendido. Ayudo a Oz para llevarlo al hospital, ya que la enfermería no sabría darle los auxilios que necesita ese fumador avanzado.

¿Cómo sabía yo que él fumaba día y noche? Su aliento, el color gris de sus dedos y el olor de su ropa. Todo olía a asqueroso tabaco en su ser.

Estaban subiéndolo a una ambulancia, y yo me colé para entrar con él. Mis sentimientos de respeto hacia él como mi profesor durante unas horas se hicieron notar instantáneamente, y necesitaba estar a su lado. Sabía que no podía terminar con un buen diagnostico.

-¿Q-Qué haces tú aquí? … - pregunto confundido Gilbert, mientras que seguía tosiendo y expulsando sangre.

-Hace menos de 5 horas que lo conozco, profesor, pero sé que usted no puede morir… - negué con la cabeza - ¡Pues claro que no puede morir mientras que yo esté aquí!...

Aquel momento épico lleno de emociones fue interrumpido por un toqueteo en mi espalda.

-Oye, niño… - me dijo el albino para llamar la atención – Que bonitas palabras…

-Waaaaaaaah… - dije, mientras que me tiraba en el piso del susto

Él contuvo las carcajadas, y prosiguió:

-Te has ganado mi respeto, ¿sabes? – Saco un caramelo y lo devoro de un movimiento – Pocas personas lo obtienen a la primera…

-¿A qué se debe esto? – me enfadé. De un momento para el otro era mi amigo… Sí, claro, un amigo muy falso…

El payaso bostezó y se recostó al lado del adormecido Gilbert.

-Muchas explicaciones, más tarde te las daré… - estiro sus brazos y se acurruco para echarse a dormir.

-¿Q-Qué? ¡¿TE PONDRÁS A DORMIR EN UNA AMBULANCIA?! – me saco de mis casillas. Maldito albino.

Me puse de pie, consciente de que no debía hacerlo. La ambulancia iba a toda prisa por el hecho de que era un caso de emergencia el de mi profesor.

Una frenada, un choque de automóviles y un golpe en mi cabeza irreparable.

***Visión de Break***

Me recosté al lado de Gilbert. Necesitaba descansar para todo lo que iba a venir después…

Las palabras del mocoso se fueron haciendo lejanas y borrosas, inentendibles para cualquiera que se estaba por dormir.

Qué tranquilizantes que eran las alarmas de las ambulancias. Llámenme raro o lo qué sea, ¡pero eso es lo que pienso!

Tanta paz era imposible, tan imposible que debía producirse un choque para cortar la cinta de la videograbadora que estaba proyectando la historia sin dificultades.

Salí volando y choqué contra el vidrio de la ambulancia, impidiendo que Gilbert salga disparado por una ventana.

Los paramédicos abrieron las puertas y nos encontraron allí. Al parecer el caso era de tanta emergencia que les daba igual que el mocoso y yo estuviéramos allí.

-Uff, esto estuvo cerc—mis palabras fueron cortadas al ver aquel muchacho tendido en el piso y con sangre por todas partes.

Los médicos de urgencia cargaron con él, llevándoselo a otra ambulancia que no se desde cuando estaba allí.

Gilbert estaba en el mismo estado de antes del choque, así que no me preocupe mucho que digamos. Que arduo que se iba a volver mí trabajo, ¿quién diría que aquel mocoso iba a terminar de esa manera tan rápida y sin dolor?

Continuara…


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6:**

***Visión de Garry***

¿Por qué demonios veía todo blanco? ¿A caso estaba ciego? No lo creo, sino tendría que ver todo negro…

La vista se me fue aclarando. Estaba feliz por eso, pero… ¿Por qué me veía a mi mismo postrado en una cama, sin movimiento ni pulso?

Me senté en un banco que estaba enfrente de la ventana en aquella sala de hospital… Mejor dicho, intente sentarme, pero no pude. Mi trasero traspaso el mueble.

-¡¿QUÉ?! – grité asustado, mientras que me levantaba del piso.

Miré a mí alrededor, y lo que pude ver es que mi madre entraba sollozando hacia mi habitación.

-¡MADRE! – exclamé felizmente, y di unos pasos para mirar su rostro.

No me escucho, ¿tan sorda estaba? ¡Jaja! Caray, mi madre siempre tan distraída…

-¡Má, escúchame! Aquí estoy, estoy bien… - seguía sin ni siquiera mirar mi rostro.

Toco el rostro de mi yo adormecido en la cama, y se echo a llorar. Lloraba desconsoladamente, mientras que tomaba mi mano y la acercaba a su rostro, besándola y mojándola con sus lágrimas.

Quedé perplejo, tan perplejo que caí de rodillas y no sentí dolor.

Empecé a darme cuenta de la situación en la que estaba y mi cerebro estaba realmente confundido.

-¿E-Estoy muerto?... – Tomé mi cabeza entre mis manos. - ¿Verdaderamente lo estoy?...

Mi madre le dio un beso al cadáver y se retiro rompiendo en un llanto inconsolable.

Afuera había un hombre… Un hombre con el cabello negro y ojos dorados.

-¡PROFESOR GILBERT! – grité emocionado y corrí hacia la puerta, donde desafortunadamente la cerraron en mis narices.

Traspase la puerta, me daba igual. Ahí estaba mi profesor, al parecer estaba recuperado después de desmayarse.

-¡Ey, profesor!... – seguí insistiendo, y de tanta euforia toque su hombro.

-¿No sentiste un escalofrío? … - le pregunto el profesor a mi madre, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-N-No… - trato de contestar mi madre, quebrada por mi muerte.

Siguieron su rumbo, y yo me quede ahí, mirando cómo se alejaban, en un hall principal de un hospital… Yo y la muerte, esperándolos a que se dieran vuelta y me vieran ahí…

Me eche a llorar, ya que de todas formas, nadie podría verme u oírme…

_"Cuando todo esté perdido, otra luz vendrá…"_

Volví a pensar en esa frase que había escuchado de un cantante, si mal no recuerdo…

Me reacomode mentalmente, y me puse a reflexionar sobre todo lo que podría haber hecho…

Podría haberme amigado con Break, aquel payaso tan extraño pero a la vez tan sabio, si mal no he escuchado…

Podría haber entablado una amistad con mi profesor Gilbert, al parecer conocía mucho sobre libros y arte tal como yo…

Podría haber conocido más a Echo, Oz y los demás... Quién sabe, podría haber encontrado novia.

Y sobre todo… Podría haberme despedido de Ib…

Más llanto desconsolado. Más fuerte se hacia ese dolor en mi pecho inexistente.

Estaba tan metido en mi mundo que no me di cuenta que enfrente mío estaba aquel inútil albino…

-Levántate, mocoso. – ordeno entre risas

¿Me hablaba a mí? ¿A caso podía verme?

Levante mi cabeza mientras que las lágrimas se deslizaban por mi cuello.

Una sonrisa suya afirmo que me podía ver.

La emoción fue tanta que abracé sus piernas y me puse a reír de felicidad, como un loco o algo así.

-Caray, nunca creí que te abrazaría… - dije, algo avergonzado por mis acciones afectivas tan fuertes y frecuentes.

-Sabía que lo harías, por eso no me negué… Se lo que se siente morir, ¿sabes?

-¿Q-Qué? ¿Estás mu-muerto? – tartamudeé.

-Meeeeeh, algo así… - Hizo un movimiento de columpio con sus manos cubiertas por unos blancos y luminosos guantes. – Cambiando de tema, yo seré tu guía en tu nueva experiencia, jeje… - sonrió macabramente.

-¿Mi guía? ¿Para qué necesito una guía? – separé mi cuerpo de sus piernas, quedándome de rodillas.

-Ya verás, hay cosas que… No ocurren en el mundo de los humanos… - Saco un bastón de quien sabe donde – Ven… - se dio media vuelta y traspaso la puerta del hospital

Fui corriendo para no perderlo de vista, aunque se me olvido traspasar la puerta…

BONK, un frentazo contra la puerta de vidrio.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – explotó entre risas el albino.

Bufé y salí del hospital.

El afuera estaba lleno de tonos grisáceos y directamente otros negros.

-¿Por qué esta todo en blanco y negro?... – pregunté curiosamente.

-Estamos "muertos", ¿recuerdas? – sonrió con obviedad.

-Buff, si vas a tomarme de tonto todo este tiempo, paso de tenerte como guía… - lo miré con parpados caídos.

-Para tu desgracia, no puedes negarte a tenerme como guía. Me tendrás que aguantar hasta que reviv… - dejo de hablar.

-¿Revivir? ¿PUEDO REVIVIR? – sonreí y salte de felicidad hacia su lado.

Él en cambio, suspiro y contesto

-Así es… No sé ni para qué te lo dije… Demonios… - tomo su ceño con su dedo índice.

Estaba por empezar mi misión para revivir, ¡qué emocionado que estaba!...


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7:**

Mientras que yo estaba muerto, ¿qué sucedía en el mundo de los mortales?

***Visión de Gilbert minutos después de la muerte de Garry***

-El joven ha fallecido… - dijo sin vacilar el doctor que salió de la sala donde estaba Garry.

-E-Esta bien… Ahora mismo le avisaré a su madre.

-Oh, ¿a caso usted no es su padre? – pregunto el doctor levantando una ceja.

-No, no lo soy… - era obvio que no lo era, no tengo ningún rasgo parecido al de él… Excepto el pelo "de algas", ese si era un parecido curioso.

-Entonces no puedo permitir que visite el cadáver. Ya sabe, solo los familiares pueden…

-Sí, lo sé. – conteste fríamente.

El doctor cerro la libreta que tenía entre manos y se retiro, tirando un poco de viento sobre mi cara con el movimiento de su bata blanca.

"A penas era su primer día…" pensé entre algunas lagrimas. Es imposible para un humano no llorar tras conocer a alguien y que este muera pocas horas después.

Una mujer entro alarmada por la puerta del hospital, yendo a la secretaria y preguntando por Garry.

Un momento… Esa mujer…

-¿Aradia? – me levante de la silla, algo petrificado por el encuentro con mi ex pareja…

Dio vuelta su cabeza, dando a conocer sus ojos color violeta, vidriosos en aquel momento.

-G-Gil… - dijo temblorosamente - ¿Qué haces aquí? – cambió a un tono más serio.

-Yo… Soy… Esto, bueno, fui el profesor de Garry por algunas horas… - intente decirlo lo más compasivo que podía.

Antes de darme cuenta, ya estaba abrazándome y llorando en mí pecho desconsoladamente.

-Gil… Por favor, acompáñame a verlo, ¿sí? – seco sus lagrimas con la manga de su camisa.

-Está bien… - sonreí y termine de secar su rostro con mi dedo pulgar.

Parecíamos una pareja, pero no lo éramos. Hacían más de 15 años que habíamos terminado por razones de trabajo… Aunque, creo que siempre había quedado esa chispa entre nosotros dos, atrayéndonos nuevamente…

Nos conocimos en primavera, ambos éramos muy jovencitos y buscábamos el amor. Todo surgió por ese deseo de rebeldía amorosa de estar todo el día fuera de casa.

Tomo mi mano, y jalo de mí para que entrara a la sala.

-¿Qué sucede, Gil? – me pregunto preocupada.

-No puedo entrar, ya que no soy un familiar…

-E-Entiendo… - soltó mi mano y entro rápidamente.

Me quede apoyado a un costado de la puerta, escuchando el llanto inconsolable de una madre que acaba de perder a su hijo. Hizo que algunas lágrimas se escaparan de mi control.

El sonido de unos zapatos se fue acercando hacia la puerta. Limpié mis lágrimas rápidamente e intente actuar como que nada había ocurrido.

Tomó mi mano de nuevo y sin decir palabra alguna se fue a secretaria, supongo que para aclarar donde quería que lo enterraran…

Íbamos caminando y un toqueteo recorrió mi hombro.

-¿Gil?… - pregunto Aradia, inclinándose para ver mi rostro.

-¿No sentiste un escalofrió? - pregunté rápidamente, mirando hacia atrás.

-N-No…

-Oh, está bien… - seguimos nuestro camino.

Firmo un par de papeles en la secretaria y ambos nos retiramos.

-Bueno, Gil, un gusto volverte a encontrar… - miro hacia abajo con una leve sonrisa. Dentro de tanto dolor, encontrar un amigo era un gran apoyo.

-Lo mismo digo. – Sonreí y la abracé. Sabía que necesitaba un abrazo – Ya pasará todo, ¿sí?

Asintió y hundió su cabeza en mi pecho mientras que se largaba a llorar.

Sentí el impulso de acariciar su cabeza, pero me resistí. No somos pareja, tenía que tener eso muy claro.

Se separo de mí y con una media vuelta, se retiro.

***Visión de Garry en la actualidad de la historia***

-Oye, Break… - el peliblanco se dio vuelta - ¿No sabes a donde se fue el Profesor Gilbert?

-¿A caso te interesa ese "cabeza de algas"? – Rió un poco – Ni idea. Seguramente a fumar y sollozar por ahí.

Esa actitud me disgusto. Se suponía que lo conocía y que debía tratarlo con respeto por ser su profesor…

-Habla de él con más respeto, ¿quieres? No dejas de ser un alumno… - dije mientras agarraba su hombro y detenía su paso despreocupado.

-¿Alumno? – Sonrió burlonamente – Yo no soy un alumno, mocoso.

-¿Qué? – me sorprendí.

-Simplemente estaba en ese salón de clases para esperar a que ocurra tu accidente.

-¡¿QUÉ?! – repetí en un tono más sorprendido aún.

-Hace un tiempo que vengo siguiéndote. Soy el encargado de guiarte para salir de este lugar de "muertos" y revivirte. Es mi deber. – Cambió a seriedad en un instante.

-P-Pero… ¿Qué tienes que ver tú conmigo? ¡¿Y con el profesor?! ¡¿Y CON TODA LA CLASE?! – Agarre fuertemente su hombro con ambas manos, empujándolo un poco hacia adelante.

-Suéltame de una vez. – Pedí perdón y lo solté. – Gilbert es mi ojo "izquierdo", trabaja para mí y espía también, pero es un simple mortal, por lo cual no puede ver a los muertos. Los demás alumnos, exceptuando a la Señorita Sharon que es mi ama, no son nada. Simplemente alumnos.

-E-Entiendo… - me aleje de él. Cuanta confusión me invadía…

*Ring ring*

De vuelta el pitido de un celular. Pero esta vez provenía de mi bolsillo.

Saque el aparatejo y lo abrí. Estaba llamando un número, el cual estaba guardado en la agenda como Gilbert.

Acepte rápidamente la llamada. Si era quien esperaba que fuera, entonces él estaba…

-¡GILBERT! – grité con emoción mientras que me colocaba el celular en el oído.

-¿H-Hola? ¿Quién eres?... Tú no eres Break, ¿no? – se escucho una voz confusa desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Obviamente no soy ese payaso, soy… - Break me quito el celular de las manos bruscamente, impidiéndome terminar la frase.

-¿Sí, qué ocurre? – dijo el peliblanco mientras que se colocaba de una manera sofisticada el móvil en su oído y daba unas vueltas sobre sus pies.

Se alejo unos cuantos metros y empezó a caminar a su rumbo, dejándome atrás. No quería decirle que parara de caminar, al parecer esa conversación con Gilbert era muy importante…

***Visión de Break***

-Break, escúchame bien. ¿Quién es verdaderamente ese chico, el que acaba de morir? – me pregunto en un tono agresivo.

-Eh, eh, a mi me bajas ese tonito… - conteste burlonamente, haciendo unos movimientos con mis manos – Ese chico no es nada tuyo, ¿sí? Deja de ser tan curioso. Ya empieza a molestarme.

Mire de reojo hacia mis espaldas, esperando que ese mocoso no esté allí… Para mi suerte, estaba a unos 10 metros de distancia.

Acerque el micrófono del celular a mi boca, ya que me imaginaba que ese chico estaría en unos cuantos minutos pegado a mi maldita espalda escuchando toda mi conversación. Estúpida curiosidad juvenil.

-Me da igual que tu no me digas la verdad, bastardo. – Continúo con el mismo tono, ignorando mi reprimenda – Yo la voy a conseguir por mi cuenta.

-¡Jajaja! – Reí fuertemente – Ya quiero ver eso…

-Vete al diablo, Break. Más tarde hablaremos nuevamente…

-Lo que digas. ¡Adióooooos! ~ - corté la llamada.

***Visión de Garry***

Al parecer ya había terminado su conversación por celular con Gilbert. Aproveché para acelerar el paso y ponerme a su lado.

-¿Y, qué ocurrió? – lo mire a los ojos, buscando respuestas.

-Te está buscando.

-¿En serio? – me brillaron los ojos, ¡por fin alguien iba a sacarme de este infierno llamado muerte!

-Nah, era broma – Partió en mil pedazos mis esperanzas y luego las recogió con una aspiradora – Estábamos hablando de a qué lugar debemos ir. – Metió sus manos en los bolsillos, mirando hacia un costado… ¿A caso estaba coqueteando con alguien imposible de ver?

-¿Qué haces, albino seductor? – reí un poco por el apodo que había inventado en un momento.

-¡¿Albino seductor?! – abrió de una manera muy grande su ojo derecho visible… Mi curiosidad juvenil me hizo preguntarle algo que tal vez no debía haber preguntado…

-¿Por qué tapas tu ojo izquierdo?...

-Lo mismo te pregunto. – respondió, tocando mi flequillo. - ¿Qué ocultas? – sonrió

-¿Yo? – Corrí mi flequillo – Nada, ¿ves?

Sonrió macabramente y una luz roja salió por detrás de su flequillo, traspasando la tiniebla que estaba a nuestro alrededor y dispersándola.

Alzo su mano y corrió los mechones, dando a conocer su…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – me eché para atrás. Nunca vi algo tan horripilante como eso. Dios mío, que monstruosidad….

-¿Qué tiene de malo? – Volvió a taparlo – La curiosidad mato al gato… - rió.

-N-Nunca más… - Jadeaba mucho y no podía hablar seguido – Vuelvas a mostrármelo…

-Entendido. – sonrió.

Continuara…


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8:**

***Visión de Gilbert minutos después de haber terminado de hablar por celular con Break***

"Idiota…." Pensaba. Ese chico era algo relacionado conmigo, sino… ¿Para qué me dijo eso hace un par de años?

**-Flashback-**

Break estaba sentado sobre la mesa, impidiendo que mi visión vaya más allá de su cuerpo. Mordió su paleta, sonriente y haciendo bromas sobre mi cabello como siempre.

-Si supieras quien tiene un vínculo contigo, creo que te caerías de espaldas si no estuvieras sentado…

-¿A qué te refieres? – estaba confundido por sus últimas palabras inesperadas.

Levanto su mentón, y con una sombra misteriosa contesto:

-Tú tienes alguien con un vínculo directo, el cual no conoces… Más tarde lo encontraras, así que no trates de sacarme información, ¿entendido? – siguió con su rutina de comer paletas a montones.

-Eeeeeh, está bien… - más confusión aún. Maldito albino, siempre siendo tan confuso y misterioso… Bueno, no deja de ser mi amigo por esas pequeñas cosas que me incomodan de él, ¿no?

**-Fin del flashback-**

***Visión de Gilbert actual***

Estúpido e inútil Break, siempre usando a los demás para sus propios propósitos personales tan misteriosos y ocultos…

Debía encontrarlo para darle una remienda y de paso, preguntarle cara a cara sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo… Seguramente me temería y diría la verdad.

Abrí la pequeña tapita que cubre la pantalla de mi móvil, encendiendo las luminosas luces azules detrás las teclas marcadas por las letras y números.

Busque en mi agenda "Estúpido Break"… Si, así lo tenía guardado en el móvil, con ese nombre tan indiscutible que lo caracteriza tanto a mi parecer.

**[Mensajería instantánea]**

**-Gilbert: Hey, Break…**

**-Break: ¿qué sucede?**

**-Gilbert: Te estoy buscando.**

**-Break: ¿para qué?... **

**-Gilbert: Para que me digas la verdad cara a cara, ¿no es obvio?**

**-Break: eem… no, no lo es.**

**-Gilbert: ¡Deja de vacilarme y dime la verdad! **

**-Gilbert: Pero dímela cuando te encuentre.**

**-Break: como quieras… y yo que estaba dispuesto a decírtela ahora mismo…**

**-Gilbert: ¡¿EN SERIO?! ¡Qué bien, has entrado en razón!**

**-Break: era broma JAJAJAJA mira, Nightray, te la diré cuando nos encontremos, ¿entendido? tú mismo has dicho ese "pacto"…**

**-Gilbert: Arrrgh, está bien. **

**-Gilbert: Al fin y al cabo, has usado mi truco para favorecerte y molestarme… ¿No?**

**-Break: que inteligente que eres…**

**-Gilbert: ¿Es sarcasmo?**

**-Break: ¿a caso lo parece?... **

**-Break: bueno, debo irme… tengo trabajo que hacer.**

**[Conversación finalizada a las 6:20 PM]**

Cerré el móvil fuertemente por la rabia que me daba ese maldito albino. Cada vez que hablo con él, hace que las venas de mi cuello se marquen y empiece a sudar bastante.

Y por esa razón, llevo una toalla en mi morral.

***Visión de Break***

Había acabado hace unos minutos la conversación por mensajería instantánea con Gilbert. Ese cabeza de algas me estaba forcejeando poco a poco para que le diga la verdad, aunque… Iba a ser difícil que lo entendiera.

Estaba tan adentro del problema que olvide a aquel mocoso…

-Hey, Garry… - Giré mi cabeza hacia atrás – Debemos ir a un parque de diversiones para hacer la porquería esa para revivirte…

-¿Porquería?... – Repitió en un tono de cuestión - ¿A qué te refieres?

-Más tarde te lo explicare… - Mire hacia el cielo y vi que el sol grisáceo se estaba ocultando. Seguramente ya estaba atardeciendo. – Debemos apurarnos, antes de que…

Un rugido seco corto mis palabras. Tomé a Garry del brazo y empecé a correr, ignorando todo lo que me preguntaba ese mocoso y solo corriendo hacia adelante.

Los oídos dejaron de ser sordos y empecé a escuchar las preguntas rápidas de Garry.

-¡¿QUÉ OCURRE?! – Pregunto gritando, relativamente.

-Esos monstruos solo existen en el "Mundo de los muertos", ¡YA DEBERÍAS SABERLO!

-¡Pero si no me has dicho nada al respecto! – contesto.

-Eeeeh… - Empecé a recordar y era verdad lo que él decía. – Es que… ¡NO TUVE EL TIEMPO SUFICIENTE PARA MENCIONARTELO! – Aumente mi velocidad de movimiento y seguimos corriendo.

Todo fue en vano, ya que tope contra un torso peludo y macizo… Diablos, debía pelear.

Continuara…


	9. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9:**

***Visión de Break***

Me caí hacia atrás por el impacto que me causo el chocar contra algo tan duro. Malditos lobos mutantes, me tenían "las que ya saben" llenas.

-Vamos, Garry, demuestra que tienes potencial más allá de ese cuerpo debilucho. – Le dije al pelivioleta entre una sonrisa de costado.

-¿A-A qué te refieres?... – Retrocedió unos pasos – No pienso enfrentarme a eso…

-¿A caso volverás a correr como un maricón? ¿Tal y como esa vez en aquella galería de arte?...

Me arriesgue mucho al decir eso, casi más digo la verdad de todo…

No tenía intenciones de levantarme, quería ver cómo reaccionaba la bestia, y por bestia no me refiero al lobo mutante…

No necesitaba ver aquella escena, así que cerré el ojo y me limite a oír lo que sucedía.

***Visión de Garry***

¿A qué se refería ese payaso? ¿Está de bromas incluso en un momento de vida o muert…? ¡UN SEGUNDO! Si yo ya estaba muerto, que sucederá si me mataban nuevamente…

-¡¿QUÉ SUCEDE SI ME MATAN AHORA?! – Pregunte, tembloroso y agotado mentalmente por la situación. Esa bestia tenía unos ojos amarillos tan penetrantes que congelaban con tan solo verlos, sumado a que media más de dos metros era un combo mortal para mi salud mental.

-Meh, poco más. Simplemente te quedas como un verdadero fantasma y vagas por la eternidad en un punto neutro, donde no existe ni el infierno ni el cielo… - Respondió despreocupadamente, sin mover ni un dedo para acudir a mí ayuda.

-¡¿Y POR QUÉ LO RESPONDES TAN A LA LIGERA?! – Cuestione en un tono más elevado aún.

-Porque... – Se puso de pie sin abrir su ojo – No sucederá mientras que yo esté aquí. – Desenvaino una espada que estaba escondida dentro de un bastón negro… ¿Era un arma escondida para casos extremos?

Aún sin abrir el ojo, se elevo de un salto, sobrepasando a la altura de la bestia. En cambio, esta, confundida por no poder mirar más allá de su frente, su cabeza fue cortada en un haz de luz.

Quede perplejo. No tenía ni la menor idea de que Break sea tan fenomenalmente bueno con una espada tan pequeña, y aún menos por la condición física que tenía…

Pase de ser un hombre enfadado a un niño impresionado por una hazaña digna de ver mil veces más.

-¡Eso fue asombroso! – Le dije a Break, cerrando mis puños.

Él, en cambio, guardo su espada nuevamente, y solo se limito a decir:

-Sigamos adelante.

***Visión de Gilbert***

Después de media hora caminando desvariadamente por un parque, me llego una llamada entrante de parte de Aradia.

Me senté en un banco verde y conteste la llamada.

-¿Si? – dije.

-Gilbert… - contesto una voz temblorosa.

-¿Qué sucede, Aradia?

-N-Nada… Es que aún estoy muy triste por la muerte de Garry, y… - Trato de contener las lagrimas – Necesito despejarme un poco…

-Entiendo… - Y de verdad la entendía. Yo estaba más confuso y deprimido que cualquier otro.

-Quería saber si podíamos ir a algunos lados juntos, o lo que sea…

-¿Qué te parece al parque de diversiones? He oído que es muy bonito por la noche… - Propuse para animarla un poco.

-Está bien. Te espero a las 8 allí, ¿sí?

-Entendido. Cuídate.

-Tu igual. – Cortó la llamada.

Cerré móvil y me puse a pensar en qué estado emocional se encontrarían mis alumnos, y si se habían percatado de que alguien había muerto… Exceptuando a Oz, él ya sabía todo.

***Visión de Oz luego de la muerte de Garry***

Iba caminando por una avenida bastante desconocida para mí. Pero, no fue una gran preocupación, porque iba acompañado por Alice.

**Ring Ring**

-Oh, me llego un mensaje… - Informe.

-Te dije que apagaras ese aparato de una vez… - Contesto la enojadiza pelimarron, cruzando sus brazos.

-No puedo… Necesito saber que le paso a Gil…

Ignore las seguidas reprimendas que me estaba por dar y toque el botón de "leer".

**[Mensajería instantánea]**

**-Gilbert: Oye, Oz, ya estoy bien… Simplemente fue una falsa alarma. **

Suspiré del alivio y conteste al mensaje.

**-Oz: ¡Qué alivio, Gil! x3 Espero que podamos vernos pronto :P**

**-Gilbert: Lo mismo digo. **

**-Oz: saksjaljasdjalkdas**

**-Gilbert: ¿Oz? ¿Qué sucede?**

**-Oz: OSkjsklasdjkaldj Ayuda Gilkdsladkalsda**

**-Gilbert: ¡OZ! ¡NO ME ASUSTES ASÍ!**

**-Oz: ¡Perdón! D: Es que Alice está intentando quitarme el móvil y akdjsaklsdjaskd**

**-Gilbert: Oh, está bien… Bueno, más tarde hablamos. Hasta luego.**

**-Oz: Hasta luegoarklakrlaadfklasjdka.**

**[Conversación finalizada a las 3:43]**

-¡Para ya, Alice! – Separe su cuerpo de encima de mí con mi brazo.

-¡No pararé a menos que apagues esa cosa! – Siguió resistiéndose.

-¡Esta bien! – Me rendí. De todas formas, ya sabía que Gil estaba bien. Toque un botón y lo apague. - ¿Feliz?

-¡Jum! – Se cruzó de brazos.

Suspire y levante la vista, donde justo se encontraba un cartel que decía lo siguiente:

**_"¡Te invitamos al parque de diversiones "Nueva avenida"! Encontrarás juegos, premios, y mucho más. Te esperamos a partir de las 8:00 pm."_**

_Así que… Un parque de diversiones, ¿eh? _pensé.

-Oye, Alice… - La pelimarron giro su cabeza, interesada en lo que iba a decir. - ¿Qué te parece si por la noche vamos a un parque de diversiones?

-¿Parque…De diversiones? – Repitió, confundida. - ¿Habrá comida? – Se entusiasmo.

-Así es. Podrás comer tooodo lo que quieras. – Informé.

-¡Bien! ¡Vayamos!

-Jaja, ¡Sabía que te gustaría! – Sonreí.

**[Mensajería instantánea]**

**-Gilbert: Oz, me olvide decirte de que Garry murió en un accidente que tuvimos con la ambulancia…**

**-Gilbert: Espero que te lo puedas tomar a bien y todo eso.**

**-Gilbert: Ahora sí, hasta luego. Si necesitas consuelo, llámame.**

**[Conversación finalizada a las 3:50]**


	10. Capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10:**

***Visión de Break actual***

Ya eran las 7:30 y no podíamos atrasarnos aún más. Si no llegábamos antes de las 8, todo sería en vano.

-Break… - Dijo el mocoso, dirigiéndose hacia mí, obviamente. – Estoy empezando a perder visión… Veo todo oscuro…

-¡¿QUÉ?! – Grite sorprendido - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – Tome mi ceño con los dedos.

-Es que… ¡No quería asustarte! – Cerró fuertemente los ojos y se abrazo a él mismo. Vaya escena más cursi.

-E-Esta bien… - Acepte. – Ven, apurémonos a llegar rápido al parque de diversiones.

Por lo que tenía entendido, el parque estaba a unos dos kilómetros… Uf, tenía que correr todo lo que no había corrido en tantos años.

Íbamos a toda prisa cuando el sonido de mi molesto móvil volvió a aparecer.

**[Mensajería instantánea]**

**-Sharon: ~ ¡Break! ¿Dónde te encuentras?~**

**-Break: estoy haciendo mi trabajo, y te suplico que no me molestes… voy con mucha prisa.**

**-Sharon: ~ ¡¿Y quién demonios te permitió irte sin permiso?!~**

**-Break: ¿de qué hablas? sabes que soy mayor que tu y que no puedes mandarme.**

**-Sharon: ~ ¡Esa no es la actitud de un sirviente! Vuelve ahora mismo a la casa o ya verás lo que te sucede… ~**

**-Break: sisi, lo que digas… mira, si quieres encontrarme voy al parque de diversiones. apúrate porque no podrás encontrarme después de las 8.**

**-Sharon: ~ ¡Ya verás la que te va a caer cuando llegue, Xerxes! ~**

**-Break: lo que digas… hasta luego.**

**[Conversación finalizada a las 7:40]**

Apague el aparato infernal conocido como "móvil" y lo guarde en mi bolsillo despreocupadamente. Seguido de esto, seguimos corriendo por una avenida principal.

-Qué curioso, no hay muchas personas por aquí… - Comento Garry.

-¿Y quién querría andar caminando en un lugar tan inseguro como este? – Conteste mirando hacia los lados. – Está todo oscuro ya a estas horas y la inseguridad florece hasta de las alcantarillas.

-Es verdad… - Asintió el mocoso, mirando de la misma manera que yo hacia los costados.

El camino sería largo y arduo para ambos, así que movámonos al momento donde llegamos al parque de diversiones.

-D-Dame un respiro… ¿Si? – Suplico el pelimorado, semi-flexionando las piernas y jadeando.

-Está bien. – Conteste mirándolo desde lo alto, intacto y sin una gota de sudor en mi frente.

Eran las 7:56… Un verdadero tiempo record.

Era lo bueno de estar "muerto", ya que no te chocabas con las personas al correr y no te miran extraño, porque… ¡No te ven!

-Sigamos adelante. – Agregué luego de un minuto.

-¡Déjame descansar más tiempo! – Se quejo mientras que intentaba levantarse.

-Noooo~ - Negué con el dedo.

Estaba muy ocupado dando un vistazo a ese extenso parque de diversiones.

Recién estaban abriendo los comercios y lugares donde vendían comida chatarra, acompañados por el hombre que conecta todos los juegos gigantescos y luminosos que plagan el lugar con músicas alegres.

Qué bonito escenario. Realmente, nunca había podido contemplar todo desde tan cerca… Lo que está detrás de la diversión.

-Heeeeey, Breaaaak… - Volví en sí y vi una mano que iba y venía enfrente de mi ojo. – Oye, ahora que has vuelto de tu fantasía… ¿Qué eres?

-¿Qué soy? – Repetí frunciendo el ceño. - ¿A qué te refieres?

-A ver, como explicarlo… - Empezó a dar vueltas sobre sus pies. – Lo digo ya que no eres humano porque me seguiste y sabias como moriría y todo… A menos que… ¡Seas un vidente! – Me señalo con su dedo índice, convencido de su teoría.

-¡Jajaja! Te equivocas. – Aparté su dedo de mi rostro. – Soy humano… - Hice una breve pausa para seguir mi camino. – Y no soy vidente.

-¡¿NO LO ERES?! – Apuro el paso para seguirme. - ¡Apostaba que era así! Caray… Debo pensar otra teoría.

Ese mocoso me estaba estorbando. Está bien, es a quien tengo que revivir, pero me molestan los fantasmas como él que molestan y molestan, sin dar un mínimo respiro.

-Oh, por cierto… - Recordé algo. - ¿Qué sucedió con eso de que "veías oscuro"? – Me acomode la camisa, ya me estaba apretando mucho.

-Es verdad… Al parecer se ha ido.

-Bien… Sigamos.

Nos adentramos en un pasillo con el piso de barro. Al parecer, si fuéramos visibles, no podríamos ingresar allí…

-E-Este lugar es tenebroso… - Comento en un tono semi-asustado.

-Mmmmh… No recuerdo que Gil me hubiera dicho de algo como esto…

-¿Gil? ¿Nuevamente él te dijo sobre como revivirme?

-Él no… - Aclaré. – Sus libros.

-¿Libros?

-Ya déjate de hacer preguntas y sigamos. – Apure el paso ya que mis zapatos se estaban hundiendo en el barro.

Llegamos a una carpa color violeta, tal y como los libros de Gil me habían indicado.

Abrí cuidadosamente el lazo que cerraba la puerta y asome mi ojo por una pequeña rendija formada entre las lonas. Allí estaba el portal que nos llevaría a la exitosa resurrección de mi subordinado…

Continuara…


End file.
